


especially (keep smiling)

by marshall_line



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хансоль всегда была особенной и делала все “особенно”, даже признание в любви у нее не такое, каким его привыкли преподносить в книгах и кино.</p>
            </blockquote>





	especially (keep smiling)

— Без тебя я не улыбаюсь.

Хансоль всегда была особенной и делала все “особенно”, даже признание в любви у нее не такое, каким его привыкли преподносить в книгах и кино. 

Никаких “я люблю тебя” или “я не могу жить без тебя” — и что там еще говорят? 

Бёнджу нечасто признавались, да и она сама как-то не наблюдала за собой.

А тут Хансоль со своей любовью, со своей особенностью.

Они дружат еще со старшей школы. Сейчас Бёнджу должна перечислять всевозможные сюжеты японской манги с жанром сёдзё-ай и мысленно материться на весь белый свет.

 

::

 

Она все еще слепо верит в то, что дальше ничего не будет, и в нечто большее это не перерастет. Бёнджу верит, но Хансоль всегда делает все по-своему. Особенно.

— Я отдам тебе свою душу, если смогу достать из грудной клетки. Хочешь?

“О боже мой, только не это, — думает Бёнджу, пытаясь отвести куда-то взгляд. — Пожалуйста, не надо, не надо, не надо”.

 

::

 

Бёнджу вместо точки ставит точку с запятой, давая шанс не столько Хансоль и ее любви, сколько самой себе. “Я промолчу: мое молчание сойдет за согласие”.

Что-то решить в этой ситуации на самом деле легко, вот только Бёнджу не знает, как лучше и как не разбить подруге сердце (если оно еще не попало под ребра Бёнджу).

(Когда она поступала вместе с Хансоль в один университет, она думала, что все будет по-прежнему, что можно спокойно жить и не задумываться о том, что рядом есть человек, который сходит по тебе с ума). 

Грань женской дружбы быстро стирается.

 

::

 

Бёнджу смотрит в сторону Хёсана и Сехёка, ей хочется “дружить” с парнями, бывать где-то, с кем-то, учиться, веселиться и наслаждаться тем, что есть именно сейчас.

Для Хансоль у нее найдется мистическое “завтра” и сухое “может быть”. Хансоль не сдается, она все равно вертится вокруг нее, всячески докучает, помогает, касается, обнимает 

(и ей глубоко плевать на кривые гримасы Бёнджу, на ее “фу”, “бэ” и дальше по списку);

Хансоль любит, говорит, живет особенно, у нее все особенно, даже Бёнджу. 

 

::

 

Бёнджу знакомится с Чихо и понимает, что

_все плохо_

и не понимает,

_что делать_

_куда идти_

_какдышать_.

Она знает, что влюбилась, и, наверное, это серьезно.

Хансоль-то понимает все сама, смотрит больными глазами, руки тянет обнять, не отпускать, — “мое, моя, не отдам“. Бёнджу молчит с ней, в ответ не обнимает, руки висят мертвыми веревками, жаль, что без мыла.

У них никогда не было дружбы, и любви тоже не было, была Хансоль и ее “особенное”, была Бёнджу и ее “нормальное”. А еще было странное признание, которое под собой непонятно что подразумевало и обязывало.

 

::

 

— Продолжай улыбаться, — говорит ей Бёнджу, — без меня, ладно?

(Чихо уводит ее с собой в столовую перекусить, ведь голодный студент — злой студент). 

Груз, который держал ее все это время, упал на чужое дно. Как же легко теперь.

Хансоль улыбается. 

Щеки болят и горят, а на губах — привкус не случившихся поцелуев.


End file.
